Valkyrie
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Una chica más del montón eso es lo que todos piensan, pero Grenda es mucho más que eso: Una hija de Odín en la era moderna: Una Vakiria en toda su gloria y esplendor. Regalo para Sombra de Maldad
**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls asi como sus escenarios y personajes no me pertenecen son de Alex Hirsch yo solo los ocupo para entretenerlos.**

 **Summary: Una chica más del montón eso es lo que todos piensan, pero Grenda es mucho más que eso: Una hija de Odín en la era moderna: Una Vakiria en toda su gloria y esplendor.**

 **Dedicado a : Sombra de Maldad [esta vez si escribi bien tu nickname :) ]**

 **Completo:** _Si_ **[X]** No **[]**

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Austria.**

Una Galeria poco famosa en Austria abría sus puertas esta noche : un reconocido noble exibiria en ella su más reciente creación, una oda a la mitología nordica un tema que se estaba poniendo de moda gracias a el.

— Varón Von Keitel ¿ Quién es la famosa musa que poso para su cuadro?— Uno de los periodistas lanza la pregunta, sin embargo el noble solo contesta con una sonrisa enígmatica, lo que hace a la gente murmurar y poner atención a la pintura.

Una mujer con apariencia vikinga montada sobre un pegaso: Todo normal pero ¿Habiendo tantas pinturas con aquella temática, por que esa entre todas llamaba la atención?

La respuesta era simple: La modelo misma

A simple vista no se veia como una persona amable, no era curvilinea, su ceño fruncido indicaba que te moleria a golpes, pero tenia un físico que intímidaria a cualquier bravucón a quince metros a la redonda; el caballo a leguas se notaba que fue sometido por ella, pero no por eso el animal dejaba de tenerle respeto.

Pero no era eso lo que cautivaba a muchos: No señor, era su mirada, tan clara, tan furiosa tan...llena de determinación, preparada para la batalla y defender a sus amigos.

Heinrich había captado la escencia misma de Grenda.

Ella no era una más del montón, que equivocados estaban todos, ella era mucho más que eso: Una hija de Odín en tiempos modernos, que se encargaba de recoger a los moribundos en batalla y llevarlos al paraíso que era el Vahalla.

Al noble le gustaba la mitología; obsesionado con criaturas que dejarn de exisitir hace miles de años, viajo a Los Estados Unidos dispuesto a encontrar alguna y sber el porque del enigma oculto de su origen y escondite.

Sin embargo al ser herido por una de estas alcanzó a ver aquel ente humano pero a la vez irreal; con lo que el creía sus últimas fuerzas se dedico a admirar la belleza de la chica antes de que esta lo llevara a donde le tocaba pasar la eternidad.

El Vahalla de Grenda se llamaba Gravity Falls; lo supo días después cuando fue curado por ella y lo acompaño hasta el pueblo vecino en donde se hospedaba.

Al pasar el tiempo fue conociendo sus defectos y virtudes; pero algo en si lo había asombrado ¿Comó es que una mujer como ella no había tenido nunca un novio? En Noruega había jóvenes que harían fila solo por obtener una cita con ella.

Tuvo la oportunidad de entre cientos de ver cada una de sus facetas, de enamorarse, amar, y ser correspondido, y el joven noble Heinrich Von Keitel no cambiaria eso por nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

.

 **Gravity Falls Oregón USA**

El sonido del timbre de su celular, la saca de su entrenamiento; sonrie disimuladamente, el mensaje de su novio la llena de una emoción tan parecida a la ilusión y la felicidad que no puede evitar suspirar al ver al pie de página de la foto.

 _"Me gustaria que mi bella guerrera estuviera aquí conmigo"_

Por fin Grenda se sentia amada

* * *

 **Grenda tiene ese noseque que me agrada, la segunda heroína de la ficción de GF que me encanta tanto por personalidad como por el fic de quien me he inspirado para hacer esto.**

 **En fin pasando a los avisos: L** **es comunico que estare realizando un pequeño experimento en ff si quieres participar lo único que necesitas es:**

 **Preguntarme algo en tu riview: ej como llegue al fandom, como es que decidi llegar a ff y cosas que quieran saber de mi (dirección y número de cuenta bancaria y localización no cuentan sorry guys )**

 **Esta nota de Autor estara en todos los fics que publique de aquí hasta que se acabe el experimento; sus preguntas seran repondidas via PM o si no tienen cuenta seran por mi perfil (de igual manera ambas iran a modo de entrevista)**

 **Nos leemos pronto ~**

 **Chiara ~**


End file.
